verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Albert Pike
right|Albert Pike Albert Pike (* 29. Dezember 1809 † 2. April 1891) war ein US-amerikanischer Rechtsanwalt, Brigade-General, Journalist, Autor und Freimaurer. Besonders wegen seiner Tätigkeiten als Freimaurer ist er Gegenstand vieler Verschwörungstheorien. Freimaurerei Pike hatte sich einer Freimaurerloge angeschlossen und war diesbezüglich sehr aktiv. 1859 wählte man ihn zum "Souveränen Groümeister" des Obersten Rates der "Südlichen Jurisdiktion des Alten und Angenommenen Schottischen Ritus von Nordamerika". Im selben Jahr wurde ihm von der Harvard-Universität ein Ehrendoktortitel (Ph.D.) verliehen. Er blieb 32 Jahre lang bis zu seinem Tod "Souveräner Großmeister". Einen großen Teil seiner Zeit widmete er sich der Vervollkommnung der Rituale seiner Loge (Pike System). Vornehmlich veröffentlichte er das Buch Morals and Dogma of the Ancient and Accepted Scottish Rite of Freemasonry (1872), welches eine umfassende philosophische und ethische Gradlehre des ursprünglich gegen Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts in Frankreich entstandenen Schottischen Ritus aufzeichnet; weitere Auflagen folgten. Verschwörungstheorien Briefwechsel mit Giuseppe Mazzini Von besonderer Bedeutung ist Pikes ein angeblicher Briefwechsel mit Giuseppe Mazzini der als Beweis für den Plan der Illuminaten gilt, die Welt mittels 3 Weltkriegen an sich zu reißen. Dieser Briefwechsel verdankt seine Bekanntheit vor allem William Guy Carr. "luziferische Doktrin" In den "Instruktionen", die am 4. Juli 1889 für die 23 höchsten Räte der Welt (vermutlich des schottischen Ritus) erlassen worden sein sollen, schrieb Pike angeblich: :"Folgendes müssen wir der Menge sagen: 'Wir verehren Gott, aber unser Gott wird ohne Aberglauben angebetet'. :''Euch, den grossen Generalinstruktoren, sagen wir, was ihr den Brüdern der 32., 31. und 30. Grade wiederholen sollt: Die Maurer-Religion sollte von uns allen, die wir Eingeweihte der höhsten Grade sind, in der Reinheit der luziferischen Doktrin erhalten werden. :''Wäre Luzifer nicht Gott, würde Adonai ''jüdische Gott dessen Taten Beweise für seine Grausamkeit, Verschlagenheit, seinen Menschenhass, sein Barbarentum und seine Ablehnung der Wissenschaft sind, würden dann Adonai und seine Priester ihn verleumden? :Ja, Luzifer ist Gott; unglücklicherweise ist Adonai auch Gott. Denn nach dem ewigen Gesetz gibt es Licht nicht ohne Schatten, Schönheit nicht ohne Hässlichkeit, Weiss nicht ohne Schwarz. Das Absolute kann nur in Gestalt zweier Gottheiten existieren: Das Dunkel dient dem Licht als Hintergrund, die Statue bedarf des Sockels, die Lokomotive braucht die Bremse ... :''Die satanische Doktrin ist Ketzerei. Die wahre und reine philosophische Religion ist der Glaube an Luzifer, den Adonai Gleichgestellten. Aber Luzifer, der Gott des Lichtes und des Guten, kämpft für die Menschlichkeit gegen Adonai, den Gott des Dunklen und Bösen" Dieses Zitat wurde später dem Taxil-Schwindel zugerechnet und als Erfindung von Leo Taxil betrachtet. Andreas von Rétyi merkt hier an, dass dieses Zitat Parallelen zum Briefwechsel von Pike mit Giuseppe Mazzini aufweist. Rétyi spekuliert auch ob nicht etwa der Wideruf von Taxil der wahre Schwindel war. Begründer des Ku Klux Klan Eine weitere Theorie sieht in Albert Pike den wahren Begründer des Ku Klux Klan, wofür allerdings kein näherer Beleg vorliegt. John C. Lester, einer der Gründer des Klan, soll ein Buch über diesen geschrieben haben. In der 1905 von Walter Lynwood Fleming überarbeiteten Version diese Buches soll auf Seite 19 unter dem Titel ''Einige Klansmen neben sechs anderen auch ein größeres gezeichnetes Bild von Albert Pike in seiner Logenkleidung zu sehen sein. Anhänger der Theorie sehen darin den Beweis für seine Mitgliedschaft, Skeptiker hingegen spekulieren ob hier nicht etwa der Mythos die Realität überholt haben könnte. Category:PersonCategory:FreimaurerCategory:19. Jahrhundert